An Angel Among Demons
by emmera01
Summary: When Alec sees a most exquisite creature, he is forced to reconsider his lack of consideration for human life.
1. All Hell Breaks Loose

I never really had a big fascination with Alec but this idea came to me and I thought it was good enough to try as a full story. It is set just after Edward, Bella and Alice leave the Volturi. I plan to update very often if it proves popular as I just graduated high school and have precisely nothing to do with my time for the next three months until uni : D

I do not own any of the characters of course and I thank Stephanie Meyer for the characters that triggered this uncharacteristic brilliance of mine.

* * *

I watched as they left our chambers. It was the most peculiar sight. On one side was Edward with his granite skin and beat-less heart. On the other was his supposed mate; a human. Her skin was rosy where the blood rose near to the surface of her skin showing the panic I regularly witnessed in this room. Her heart was beating fast and strong, circulating the most delicious blood I had smelled in a long while. Despite all of this and despite the fact that I knew her blood appealed more to Edward then I could probably imagine, he walked along side her with one arm around her waist while his pretty little sister Alice walked on the opposite side, both as comfortably and effortlessly as if the human girl was one of us. It made no sense yet I saw it before me at this very moment. Alas, the Volturi had always considered the Cullen Coven as odd. Perhaps their sentiments were the result of having been jilted so many centuries ago when their leader, Carlisle had refused to join them. Instead he had left and travelled to America where he fed on only animals and had convinced those he calls his "family" to do the same. It was disgusting. The thought of substituting animal blood for human blood was as foreign as living on just a diet of dirt and yet the Cullens managed it. The Volturi are right, those Cullens are odd. As if denying themselves human blood isn't odd enough, Edward has supposedly fallen in love with a human who for some reason he does not wish to change into one of us.

At that moment the very smell that made the thought of devouring furred or feathered creatures revolting assailed my nostrils; human blood.

"Heidi returns…" said Aro with a smile that revealed the teeth I knew he was eager to soak in blood, "… and with plenty to share around."

I let a soft chuckle escape from my throat. How I loved being what I was. How I loved Aro for changing my sister and I. We were now more than human and they deserved to die to quench our desires. They would die. It was not as if I hated humans. In a way I loved them for the delicious liquid that circulated their fragile bodies. I do not feel anything for human life. They are our prey and that is the natural order of things. A lion does not feel guilty for taking its sustenance so why should I? With that thought I allowed the burning in my throat to rise up to overwhelm me, unleashing the beautifully ferocious beast within.

I saw Heidi's exquisite body enter and I knew what was to follow. Aro had chosen her when she was just human. Even as a lesser being she was beautiful enough to catch many vampires' eyes and Aro knew that as an immortal this would turn out to be a gift. Her beauty was unforgettable and could not be ignored. There were rumours that one of the Cullen clan could match her but I found such whispers ridiculous. With Heidi before me it seemed inconceivable that another could be near as beautiful. They could not resist her when she was human so, when she became one of us, no one stood a chance. She could project images and illusions of desire and make humans subject to her subconscious bidding. As if she needed any of that. Every man in Volterra would have followed her for her body alone but I knew that some of the Volturi preferred female blood at times for its somewhat sweeter taste so her immortal talents meant that she could lure women as well. My, had she procured a bounty today. I smelled each of their different scents before I saw them. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. There had to be at least fifty with her, maybe more. The burning in my throat was growing to a height of acute pain and then… they came. Heidi ushered them all into the room. It took all of my restraint to not launch on the man who had the distinct air of a college professor, standing not ten feet from me. He was so close. Just two steps and I'd have him. _Wait_, I told myself. Wait for the doors to close then they shall be trapped without anywhere to run. As if perfectly on cue I heard the loud crash of the doors slamming shut and then… all hell broke loose.

As I sunk my teeth into my third, a woman this time, I couldn't help but think that if this was hell I was glad to be damned. The screaming set a mood in the air that only egged my ferocity on. It was the sweetest pleasure, losing control this way. I was sure in that moment that a force of nature could not have stopped me in my frenzy and yet something much less significant managed to with just a single glance…

Standing against the wall opposite the door was a girl. My god, if Aro had wanted a more alluring specimen than Heidi he would have found her impossibly more valuable than the Cullens, even for all their useful skills. Even with a look of sheer terror vandalizing her young and angelic face she was beautiful. Dare I even say it, more so then any other of my kind.

* * *

Okay so that was chapter one! I already have two and three written but if you want to see it I need to see some reviews. Okay, I'm sorry for the blackmail but I would just love to know if you like the story and if there is any way I can improve it for you.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Why Is She Different?

Okay so I caved… even though I haven't gotten any reviews yet I wanted to post this chapter for the couple people who have read the first.

I really hope you like it and review. It's really hard to stay motivated for a story if you don't get any feedback which is probably why my last story ended prematurely.

Enjoy!

* * *

How was she so beautiful? She was human. She was so much less then my kind yet so much more. Never had I been attracted in this strange way to anyone in my three hundred years. Why now? Why her?

As I dwelled on the gravity and depravity of my thoughts I saw Felix begin to advance on her. Her face contorted further in fear but lost none of its allure.

"You're a pretty one aren't you?" Felix spoke to her in a hungry tone with blood from his last victim still dripping rubies from his lips. "I mean, for a human."

The way Felix spoke to her and his leering expression awoke something in me that only stirred when my dear sister, Jane was in danger. The feeling empowered my limbs so they were ready at any moment to eliminate that danger. Why would I want to protect this girl? She was just like the rest of them, apart from the astounding beauty. Before I could find an answer to my own question a single shout tumbled from my mouth before I could halt it.

"Felix, no!" I yelled across the room.

He turned to face me with a look of annoyance on his face. He was mad at me for interrupting his feeding and at the same time, very confused. I realised I had to cover for my mistake.

"She is mine." I said as I began striding righteously towards him. I may only have the appearance of a fifteen year old boy but my tone left no doubt who pulled rank. Because of our powers, my sister and I had become Aro's favourites immediately and that had resulted in a status that almost matched that of the Voluturi themselves. The look on Felix's face was one of sheer fury and I made a point not to look at the girl with the angelic face because I knew my demeanour would loose all of it's ferocity with a single glance into her eyes.

"She is mine." I repeated with impossibly more force.

"There are no reservations around here, boy!" Felix cried and lunged for her.

I reached for my powers but knew it would be impossible. It takes to long to build up enough to incapacitate even a human, let alone a powerful vampire like Felix. However, despite my limitations I watched Felix crumple mid-leap and crash into the wall beside the girl without any aim or grace. He was no longer in his body. I had crippled his body and all its senses. I had done in a fraction of a second what usually took a few to accomplish. Before I could think further on my unexplainable accomplishment I slung the girl over my back and sprinted for the exit hidden behind the thrones where the Volturi sat. Everyone was too caught up in the feeding to notice my peculiar departure. I never stopped sprinting through the hallways until I reached the familiar wooden door of my chambers which I quickly opened and locked behind me.

The girl on my back had tensed in fear so much that if I was still human she would surely be breaking my bones. She did not loosen her grip even as I tried to coax her from the position she desperately clung to. The sweet scent of her blood was quickly filling the room and it was becoming too much to stand. I did not know why I was fighting the urge to kill her but I knew only that I had to open the window. I used my strength to pry the girl from my back and for some unknown reason I was very careful not to hurt her. This was absurd. I quickly went to the window and hung my head outside taking in the giant walls of stone and the small, unkempt courtyard which was the best view my tiny window had to offer. As the burning in my throat began to subside I heard the angel gasp behind me. I spun quickly thinking that Felix had recovered and come to finish what he had begun but we were alone. The angel's expression was further confusing, it was one of both the horror she had worn earlier and a new feeling; wonder. I quickly realised that my skin was throwing the most brilliant rays of light around the room from where I stood at the window and understood. But there was still horror there on her perfect face. She was right to be afraid; I am a monster.

"I will not hurt you." I said with my eyes downcast. "For some reason the very thought of harming you seems unconscionable."

As I made the confession I raised my eyes to look her directly in the eye for the first time. If anyone had doubted her beauty, her eyes would have convinced them beyond and question. In the deep pools of brilliant blue I saw such innocence and kindness I had not seen in three hundred years. Tears began to roll from her eyes and down her cheeks and the sight of them caused me such pain that I thought I might start crying as well. What was this power she held over me?

"Why?" she whispered so softly that if it was not for my sensitive hearing I would not have heard.

I gave her a confused look not understanding what she meant.

"Why won't you hurt me?" she continued, "I have just watched you and your kind kill so many. Why am I different?"

She was so brave. She had just watched me kill. She knew I was a monster, something I had only just considered myself as, and yet she was still brave enough to question me.

My head fell into my hands as I was struck with the sheer perplexity of this scene. With a small voice that contradicted both my power and status I whispered softly…

"I do not know."

*******************

Okay, so there we go.

I promise next chapter to explore the girls character but I need at least one review to encourage me to post. Please?

Until the next chapter…


	3. Questioning Humanity

Okay so I got my one review (thanks Kitty Curtis!) so here is the next chapter. I really like how this story is progressing and I hope you do to! Don't forget to review.

* * *

As I stood with my head in my hands I could garner no sense from what was happening. I did not know what strange force kept me from killing her but that same force, I knew, would make me kill any who threatened her. It made no sense.

"Though I do not understand you," the girl said tentatively, "I am very thankful that you mean me no harm. I believe I owe you my gratitude… you saved my life."

As she said those words I realised how much I had changed since the instant, only minutes ago, that I laid eyes on her. I Alec, the taker of lives, had now spared this girl hers in addition to rescuing her from certain death. I knew it was a terrible idea to make the girl seem more an individual but I felt the desperate need to ask her a certain question.

"What is your name?" I whispered.

"Evelyn," she replied quietly.

"Evelyn…" I repeated, testing the name on my lips. It was as perfect as she herself was.

I knew I owed her an explanation of what had happened and even though I knew it might scare her further, I offered it none the less.

"I assume you have figured out by now what I am?" I asked her in the softest and most assuring tone I could summon.

"Vampire…" she spoke in a tone so low that it may have just been meant as a verbal realisation for her alone.

"Yes, I am a vampire. I have been this way for centuries and yet nothing has happened in my long… existence that comes close to what happened when I first saw you."

I looked at Evelyn to see how she was reacting to my words but her face remained impassive.

"I am a monster. I have killed before without thought and yet I could not kill you. I could not witness your death. I had to protect you. The feelings that I didn't even know I could feel burst to the surface the second I saw you. I don't understand…"

"Nor do I", she said as her voice gave away the confusion and apprehension she was trying so hard to keep from showing in her face. "What feelings?"

I let my eyes drop to the floor. How could I tell her what she made me feel? She was a stranger to me. I could not have these feelings for a stranger and yet I felt them dwelling deep in the pit of my stomach.

"Protectiveness…" I tested, unsure if I should be divulging such personal thoughts, "fear that you would be hurt, astonishment that…"

I raised my eyes to meet hers once more.

"…that someone so beautiful could exist in a world as dark as mine."

I heard her breath hitch in her throat and the confusion she had fought so hard against became apparent on her face.  
"I'm sorry?" she stammered. "You think me beautiful?"

"Yes and it makes no sense. You are merely human!" I let the last statement slip from my mouth before I could fathom its ramifications.

"Just human?" Evelyn inquired, somewhat indignant.

"Yes," I said softly, "You are my prey. I should not find you in any way attractive."

"I am by no means lesser than you!" she hissed.

Did she not understand that she was in a secluded room with a vampire? Did she not realise that she was standing face to face with death and daring to challenge him?

"If legend is correct you were once as human as I!" she spat with rising volume. "Was it so long ago that you have forgotten what it is to be human, to feel a shred of humanity?"

All at once I understood the source of her anger. It was not only because of my callous comments but a much more primal instinct was at work; fight or flight. The shock of what had happened in the grand chamber had worn off enough for her to be capable of thought once more and now she was taking the first of her two choices. I could not help but admire her bravery. She had not once tried to run.

"It was a long time ago." I replied shortly to her question. "I have lived for three centuries among only vampires who care nothing of human life, merely their own and that is how I live."

My words took on an air of tension as I began to see the life I led from her eyes. Why was she forcing my mind to consider these things?

Suddenly the smell of her blood made the burning in my throat rise again to a painful level.

"Stop!" I shouted to halt her as she had strangely begun walking towards me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at her. "You know what I am, how tempted I am and yet you stride toward me? Do you wish to die?"

I could tell that her words made her fear rise again but she quickly fought away those emotions. She looked me in the eye with a conviction and courage that made it hard to believe that she was a human standing before a monster like me.

"If you wanted me dead you would have already killed me," and with those words she closed the distance between us and placed her left hand on my shoulder and her right on the side of my face. I was stunned that the bloodlust did not overtake in that instance and equally perplexed that a shocking electricity coursed through my granite body.

"Are you so damaged that you have not retained any of your humanity?" She whispered as she stared deep into my eyes. "You were human once… try to remember."

I stood speechless as she spoke then suddenly I was brought back to reality by the fast footfalls from the other side of my locked door. I knew a thin piece of wood would do little to hold back one of my kind as I quickly set my powers to work on Evelyn while throwing her into large trunk at the side of my chambers. I flipped the lock closed and turned to face to door in one fluid motion.

I had to protect her.

* * *

Okay, bit of a cliffie but don't worry I am writing the next chapter right now and if I get another review from another person I will post it tonight! (Or in the next couple of hours for those of you who live in a totally different time zone to me : p)


	4. Lies and Partial Truths

As promised here is the new chapter. Thanks for the new review!

This chapter is for you Kitty Curtis as I suppose for you picture that Jane is your favourite character.

Hope you enjoy and please keep the awesome reviews coming.

* * *

I was willing to protect Evelyn with whatever force necessary from anything that came through that door... anything except my sister. As Jane burst through the threshold, throwing splintering planks of timber in her wake she looked furious.

"You attacked Felix! Why would you do that!" she screamed.

She had obviously not seen me cripple Felix and steal Evelyn away from the carnage which I was thankful for. I loved my sister but I would be the first to admit that she was even more ruthless than I and held human life in the same regard as the dirt that accumulated on the soles of her shoes.

"He questioned my authority, Jane." I said quickly, realising it was not at all a lie, merely a small portion of the truth.

"You attacked him to prove a point? To prove your strength?" Jane shouted louder still. "Aro is not happy! You're thoughtless attack makes you little better than a rash newborn in his eyes… and in mine! What were you thinking?"

I knew I had to come up with a better lie to keep Jane from discovering Evelyn. If her fury dissipated enough for her to completely take in her surroundings she would discover Evelyn's lingering scent and perhaps even her faint heartbeat that was barely noticeable thanks to the thick sides of the trunk she was concealed in.

"He stole one of mine!" I lied quickly, "I was just about to kill a girl and he interrupted, tried to steal her. I was so caught up in my feeding frenzy that before I knew what I was doing I had attacked him."

I had to admit that the lie seemed feasible and even loosely fit with what I presumed was Felix's account of things. It seemed to calm Jane a little which worried me as I did not want her to notice the remnants of Evelyn's presence.

"I knew you would not have attacked him consciously," said Jane, all of the fury gone. "Aro will understand that is was in the heat of the moment that you made such a stupid decision. Never forget though, if you intentionally create divides within the Volturi guard Aro will dispose of you, not matter how much he loves your… talents. He loves unity in his army more than anything."

As Jane spoke I feared that she already knew what had happened as her warning seem to correspond perfectly with the reckless decision I was making in keeping a human alive in the depths of Volterra but Jane seemed oblivious to the faint heartbeat beside her… for now. I had to get her out of the room.

"I know, sister. Now let us go and explain these unfortunate occurrences to Aro so I may make my apologies." I said as I gently steered her out of the room. I made my way to the grand parlour where I knew Aro would be lounging after his "meal" while his throne room was cleaned of the atrocities that had just occurred within.

"Alec," murmured Aro as I entered before he had even seen me enter, "I am afraid you have caused somewhat of a mess."

All at once Aro abandoned his niceties and flew of his lounge to stand powerfully in front of me.

"Why did you attack my faithful Felix?" he shouted.

"I am sorry master!" I stammered, "He interrupted my feeding, he tried to steal my prey and I lashed out before I could stop to think."

Aro seemed to consider me for a moment and his face softened.

"I suppose that is understandable. You may forgiven this time, Alec but do not let it happen again. You must gain more control. I expect better for someone of your age but then again I suppose I did turn you too young for you to be completely responsible."

Aro became caught in his thoughts and I took it as my cue to leave and turned to walk back to my chambers.

"Alec?" Aro said softly and I turned to face him once more.

"You may want to avoid Felix," Aro said with a small grin, "he is not very happy with you at the moment."

"Understood sir." I replied, returning Aro's smile covertly before continuing on my way.

On the short walk back to my shattered door I thought of Evelyn hidden within the trunk. She would have regained consciousness by now. Would she be mad for what I did or would she understand and forgive me? I knew I could not gather the answers to these questions in my room for it was not nearly private enough. As I reached my chambers I quickly seized the trunk and a torch from the wall as I exited the room and carried them both down toward the dungeon. The twisting tunnels of the castle's underbelly were enough to loose oneself in and that was exactly what I needed to do… Loose myself so that no one could find me… could find us.

Luckily I was not seen by anyone on my way downwards for which I was thankful. I was not sure how I could explain carrying a large trunk around with me. As I entered the dungeon I began taking a series of random turns that led me to a secluded cell far away from the dungeon entrance. I knew barely anyone came down here and even few explored this far. We would be safe here. I placed the torch I had carried down in the bracket on the wall before setting the trunk down. I could sense Evelyn's heartbeat, frightened and fast from within and knew that I would have some explaining to do when I opened the lid. Not wanting to prolong her anxiety anymore I quickly unlocked the trunk.

Evelyn burst forth with such force even I found it intimating. It seemed it was the day for people to be thoroughly displeased with me. The rage was clear on her face as she immediately met my eyes and started her tirade.

"How dare you lock me in there? And what the hell did you do to me? I couldn't hear, I couldn't see or move. Do you have any idea what that is like! How could you! I thought you meant me no harm…"

I quietly waited for her to calm down, assured that no one would hear her shouts. As she fell silent I looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry but it was necessary." I said quietly.

"Oh you're sorry!" she began shouting, "And why exactly was it necessary?"

"Because there was someone coming into my room and I knew they would kill you if they found you."

"Oh" she muttered, all the fury fading from her features which was replaced by a adorable embarrassment.

"I thought at first it was Felix, the one who attacked you but it was my sister." I explained hoping to convince her once again that I would never hurt her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were protecting me." Evelyn mumbled, her face turning a tantalizing shade of red.

"You will soon realise Evelyn," I said softly, "that the purpose of my existence now is to protect you."

* * *

Okay it is very late in my part of the world so I must recharge the batteries. I will have the next chapter up in less than 24 hours so stay posted!


	5. Insane Urges

I am so excited about the awesome response my story had been receiving! Thanks so much everyone! It just makes me want to churn out three chapters every day but I think I'll hold back on that for the interest of quality!

Okay I have decided that with episode 10 I will post a playlist of songs to go with my fanfic and I will put some serious effort into finding good songs! I loved it when AngstGoddess did this for Wide Awake (Awesome story as all of you probably already know) and I thought I would try it too.

Anyways, on with chapter 5… please enjoy it and review!

* * *

Why was my sole purpose to protect her? Why had she filled my head with questions when I could not answer a single one? Why had she made so confused?

"You know," spoke the angel softly, "I have told you my name but you haven't told me yours."

"Why are you so curious about me?" I asked her. "You should be running away from me screaming."

I faltered with my last few words. I knew that the running and screaming would come soon. It had to. I knew Evelyn would regain sensible thought and she would be as frightened as she was when Felix had attacked her. She would run from me and for some reason I knew it would break me in ways that could not be repaired.

Suddenly, for the second time since meeting her she placed her soft, pale hands on my face, forcing me to look her in the eye.

"I am not afraid of you," she said with such conviction that there was no way I could doubt her. "I know you will not hurt me. If anything I feel safe around you."

"But I am a monster," I whispered, even more confused than before.

"That is what they have made you into. You were not always so and I know that you are starting to remember how it was before they got to you. When you were like me."

Evelyn's close proximity in this small room was becoming too much to bear. Her beautiful scent was overwhelming me. I knew that while I was still myself I could resist her but I doubted my restraint if the monster within me began to overtake my body.

"Evelyn…" I spoke in a strained voice. "I need to leave for a moment. The… smell is becoming too much."

I knew my eyes were growing darker and more menacing by the minute despite having just fed.

"I'm sorry," she said softly as her head fell to stare at her muddied shoes.

"I will return later…" I said as I turned towards the exit, "…. I promise."

I quickly began making my way out of the cell but not so fast as to scare her with my obviously superhuman speed and agility.

"Wait!" she said as I reached the door.

I turned to look at her and was once again hit by the extraordinary beauty that was held within her picturesque features.

"You have not told me your name." she said with a small smile.

I could not believe how comfortable she was with who I was. That she still observed silly human customs in a room with a monster. Despite all of this I found it impossible not to mirror her expression.

"My name is Alec," I said with my first genuine smile in decades.

"Alec," she said to herself softly just the same as I had when I had discovered her name, "Well, Alec I am sorry to be an inconvenience but I am… not like you. I need certain things to stay alive."

Of course, she was human and she needed human food.

"I am so sorry," I said quickly, "It has been a long time since I was human. I will of course bring you food and water when I return."

She smiled with relief as I made my promise.

"Thank you but Alec, could you please bring me some blankets or warmer clothes."

For the first time since being in the dungeon I noticed her thin white sundress, the small shivers that consistently ran through her body and the goosebumps that tormented her ivory skin.

"Of course, I am so sorry," I said for the second time. "I do not feel the cold… or anything for that matter."

I quickly pulled off my thick black jacket that I wore for the sake of appearances, rather than any need for its warmth, and walked back over to Evelyn. I halted my breath so I would not be so affected by her scent and draped it over her shoulders. The sight of her in something of mine moved strange feelings within me and I made a silent oath to find her some warmer clothes of her own. Evelyn then looked up at me then with an expression that made my solid stance all at once fragile, as if I could fall at any moment.

"Thank you," she said softly.

I was suddenly overcome by the most absurd thoughts. With her looking up at me I began to study the curves of her small pink lips and imagined mine against them. _What was this?_

Knowing I had to leave the room before something else happened I quickly turned stiffly without a word and fled from the room, not worrying about hiding my speed.

I never once stopped until I reached my chambers again. I made a mental note to myself to arrange a replacement door for the one Jane had shattered. I doubted I would remember as my thoughts consisted of a single thing…_Evelyn._ I had to find the things she needed and I hoped desperately that busying myself with that task would keep my mind away from the final thoughts it had in the depths of the dungeon. First I had to find clothes and bedding for her. After studying Evelyn for many moments more than was prudent, I assumed she would be approximately Jane's size. I quickly made my way to her chambers which was three doors up from mine. I listened carefully for a moment outside her door and was relieved to hear nothing from within. Opening the door, I was glad to find that she was not in her chambers and quickly crossed to her wardrobe. When I opened the doors I was assailed by masses of black clothing. No, Evelyn was too pure to be clad in such darkness though I did not fully understand why. Then, in among the dark, I saw I shot of midnight blue… well it is better then black, I decided and pulled it from the hanger. I was glad to see that it was a thick, woollen jacket and skirt with a soft white blouse beneath. I hoped it would be enough to keep her warm as I quickly grabbed a pair of white tights for added warmth and pair of black shoes that were Jane's staple. At least she owned too many pairs of them to notice one missing.

I all but ran back to my room with the garments and laid them on the lounge I kept for reading and the likes. I had no need for a bed, I mused. It was with that I realised that Evelyn did need a bed or cushioning at the very least to make the cell floor acceptable. Looking at my favourite lounge I realised that the soft, expensive cushions lifted off the lounge and decided they would have to do. Stacking all three large cushions beside the now bare lounge I realised that the hardest thing was yet to come… where was I going to find human food?

_Gianna…_

I know we kept human food somewhere to sustain our human secretary. Why Aro kept her alive for so long was still a mystery to me but now I saw her unnecessary presence as a gift. Where would the keep human food in a residence for dozens of vampires? The kitchen? I knew the kitchens in archaic buildings like this where usually in the lower levels so I bundled the things I had already procured for Evelyn into my arms and made my way back down the many staircases. Luckily, the only people I passed on this venture downwards were lowly vampires that the Volturi held to maintain a menacing presence of sheer numbers. None of them dared to question me; one of the members of the Volturi's private guards. Eventually I passed a very large set of double doors on my descent and upon checking inside I concluded that it had once been a medieval kitchen but was now somewhat modernised with a cold cupboard I vaguely recalled that humans stored their food in now days. I opened the white door and was faced with the most disgusting smelling array of so called food. How did they eat this?

After concluding that I had no idea how much food Evelyn ate I grabbed a big pot that was hanging above the oven and filled it with an array of different things until it was full with food and a few bottles of water. I quickly picked up the cushions and clothes once more and continued my descent toward Evelyn, thankful for my superior balance that meant I didn't drop a single thing from the precarious pile in my arms. As I once again took the same array of turns perfectly from memory I thought for a moment on the fact that I had managed to push those strange urges from my mind. I convinced myself it had been just a moment of insanity and that it would not happen again.

I was proven so desperately wrong as I turned the last corner and came face to face with Evelyn, sitting pensively against the cell wall buried in my coat. I felt the strange urge rise inside of me once more, draining out all of the other urges that the smell of her blood summoned. All I wanted was to kiss her.

* * *

Wow, that is five chapters in less than twenty four hours… I'm a freaking machine.

I promise I'll make it six chapters in less than twenty four hours if I get three more reviews : D. Even if you have reviewed my previous chapters please keep them coming so I know if you like the direction the story is on.

Always glad to write more for you!


	6. Living a Lie

Okay, so I have decided not to let this whole fiasco get to me anymore and continue with my story. Her claims are baseless and I am quite sure now that she was just bored and trying to start trouble. Either way I am innocent, I have nothing to hide and I will continue with this story.

I promise the updates will be constant from now on : )

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Alec…" I watched her soft lips call my name and realised that I had frozen in shock. I had never wanted to kiss anyone in my life… let alone a human. But Evelyn was no ordinary human. She was amazing, beautiful, trusting and understanding… she was perfect. I was a vampire, a monster and she didn't seem to care. She saw through it all and looked straight into the soul I thought I'd lost three hundred years ago.

"I'm s-sorry" I stuttered. I was actually stuttering now. She must think I'm pathetic was pathetic.

"That's okay…" she trailed off and I watched the nostrils of her tiny nose flare and a hungry expression cross her face that nearly rivalled my own around spilt human blood.

"Is that… pasta?" she mumbled dreamily. I had no idea what I had put into the pot of food but as I watched her expression I realised anything would do; she was starving. I wasn't feeding her enough. How could I have been so stupid? As far as I remembered humans ate three times every day and I knew she had been with me nearly a whole day and hadn't eaten once.

"Um… I think so. I'm so sorry. I haven't been taking care of you like I should." I stumbled through my apologies without any of my usual eloquence. What was wrong with me? First I am stuttering and now I am rambling senselessly?

"No," she said quickly, "I'm fine really… I just really like pasta."

She shot me a modest smile but it still didn't make me believe her lie. She was starving.

I quickly put down all the things I had brought for her on the floor, noticing that it was cold, hard stone. I really should try to find somewhere better for Evelyn to stay. She deserved better than a freezing cell in a dungeon. She deserved better than me but I quickly pushed that truth from my mind, not wanting to believe it. Eventually I was left with only the pot of food in my hands and I quickly handed to her.

"Thank you," she said with another of her dazzling smiles before pulling one of my couch cushions from the pile and sitting on it to eat her meal.

I watched her sitting crossed legged on the gold damask cushion and couldn't help but notice that, even though my jacket was far too big for her, it seemed to fit her perfectly. It looked like it was made to perch comfortably on her delicate shoulders. As I stared at her, she rummaged through the pot before she found the pasta she had smelled before.

"Carbonara… my favourite. Cold but still good." she murmured softy to herself. As I inhaled I could not imagine anyone willingly eating such disgusting substances let alone actually enjoying it. But enjoying it she was so I made a mental note to bring it for her again.

After she had devoured the entire contents of the container that once held her favourite pasta she moved onto a bottle of water and drained it. Even eating quickly and desperately she was still graceful. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"What?" she looked up from her meal self consciously which only made me laugh more.

"Nothing," I said, "you just seem to be enjoying that a lot while I sit here revolted by the very smell."

Her anxious face relaxed slightly as she realised that I was not laughing at the way she ate.

"It's really not that bad. You should try some," she said while offering me a particularly offensive looking piece of apple pie.

"No thank you. I can't" I said looking away, not wanting our conversation to start focusing on my diet.

"Oh," she said, her eyes suddenly avoiding mine, "I forgot."

This girl was amazing in nonsensical all at the same time.

"How could you possibly forget what I am?" I asked, completely stunned.

"I don't know," she mumbled, still not meeting with my eyes. "When I'm with you, you're just… Alec. I forget about all the other bad stuff and I just enjoying being with you."

I could do nothing but simply shake my head. How could someone be so blasé about being in a dungeon cell with a vampire? Apparently Evelyn could.

"You are incredible you know that?" I said affectionately.

Her cheeks blossomed with beautiful, delicious pink that made my heart leap and the monster within me rear its head simultaneously.

"No, I'm n…"

"Yes you are," I cut her off midsentence. She was amazing. How could she not know that? With my words she looked into my eyes and I felt that new yet increasingly familiar urge stir within me and my eyes fell to her perfectly curved lips.

"I brought you some warmer clothes," I said, suddenly eager for a distraction. I was not prepared to humiliate myself and make Evelyn uncomfortable.

I pulled Jane's stolen clothes from the top of one of the cushions and held them out for Evelyn. As she looked at the clothes her face took on a somewhat pained expression that made me anxious. She then began to remove my jacket that she wore.

"No…" I said before I realised what I was doing. "Keep it. You know, just in case these clothes aren't warm enough."

I was lying of course. I knew Jane's clothes would provide plenty of warmth for her but I wanted her to keep wearing my jacket because it made me feel a rush every time I saw her in it.

When I insisted she keep my jacket, Evelyn's pained expression disappeared entirely and was replaced by a bright smile that held more light than the sun ever could.

"Thanks," she said, her smile never faltering as she took the clothes from my hands.

Stunned by the radiance of her happiness I found myself slightly incapable of speech and let my acceptance of her gratitude flow from my lips unchecked.

"You're welcome, Evie" I said in a daze.

I watched her face freeze as she look at me in confusion. I quickly tried to take back my words.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't assume that you like being called Evie. That was so presumptuous of me." I stammered uselessly though my apology before falling silent, not wanting to do any more damage.

"No, really its okay," she assured me. "You can call me that. It's just, only my parents used to call me Evie."

I watched again, for the second time than night, as her face became pained and it caused me nothing short of agony.

"Are you sure?" I asked tentatively. "If it brings back bad memories I won't."

"No," she said firmly, "It's time to make new memories. Good ones."

I wondered if I should ask her about her parents or if she would even want to talk to something like me about it. In the end, I decided I cared about her too much to not offer my time to listen.

"Where are your parents now?" I asked delicately.

"They're dead Alec," she said sadly. "They have been for a long time now."

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely.

"It's okay," she assured me softly. "I have grown used to living without them. I still miss them but I know they would want me to keep enjoying life."

The way she was so self assured and confident that she should go on, despite everything, only made me admire her more.

"May I ask how?" I enquired wondering if I was pushing the limits of our very new friendship, if I could even call it that.

"A plane crash…" Evelyn spoke as if some kind of induced trance that kept her from feeling the pain of the events she was recounting. "My mother was accompanying my father on a business trip and… it all went wrong."

As she recounted her story, Evelyn's voice became more unsteady and I realised that tears had began to pool in her beautiful blue eyes. As if by some sort of irresistible magnet, I was pulled to Evelyn's side as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and drew her close, trying to shield her from the pain that was attacking her. In that moment I was glad for my three hundred years of being immortal as I had gained enough self control to push my bloodlust from the forefront of my mind. It was inconsequential. Evelyn needed me and nothing else mattered.

"Shhhh…it's okay," I whispered as her tears began to fall and sobs started to shake her fragile body. Deciding to take a giant leap of fate, I attempted something that would either send her deeper into her depression or calm her. "It's okay Evie, I'm right here."

I was thankful that my words were effective in achieving the latter as her vice like grip on my shoulders began to relax and with it, her entire trembling form. She stayed curled up in my arms for a long time and I knew that in that moment I would have been perfectly content to stand there with her for the rest of my eternity. Eventually I realised that her emotional torment and large meal had made her incredibly tired as she started leaning against me with increased weight as her limbs failed her. I gently lifted her up into my arms and as I did so, I realised she was nearly completely asleep. The occasional fluttering of her eyelids was the only thing that stirred on her serene face. I took her in one arm, thankful for my superhuman strength, and used the other to arrange the cushions into what looked like a comfortable position before setting her down. As soon as she touched to soft, makeshift bed she gripped my jacket closer to herself and curled up to lie on her side. I knew within seconds that she was unconscious.

I simply sat by her side for what could have been hours. I stroked her hand and watched her expression, grateful for the peace that sleep gave her. She had endured an immense amount in her life that much I could tell. She was an orphan like me. Maybe we had more in common than I thought. But what a terrible thing it was to have in common. As I watched her slumber I was envious. I had not been able to sleep in three hundred years. There was no escape from my life; from my responsibilities, my past, who I was or from the Volturi. I had always been content with my existence but that was before Evelyn. She had shown me in just mere hours that things could be better. I could be better around her. I would have stayed with her until she woke but I knew that I could not sleep… I could not ignore the Volturi.

Slowly I rose from my seat beside Evelyn's sleeping form and set out to play my part in the Volturi, to act as if I was perfectly satisfied with the killing, the oppression and the superiority. I set out to live my lie.

* * *

So that was my longest chapter yet to make up for the wait.

I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow.

Thanks everyone for you support and kind words.

PS: Don't forget to review!


	7. Crushing Guilt

I know this update has been a long time coming and I am so very very sorry. I promise to make it up to you! I hope this chapter does a little to earn your forgiveness. : D

I hope to post the next chapter in the next few hours if all goes well.

Enjoy the chapter

* * *

As I journeyed the familiar route from Evelyn to my chambers I pondered over what I could do to ensure Evie was safe. As long as she was within these walls she would never be safe. It would only take one of my kind to stumble upon her and it would all be over. I could barely consider Evie's cold, dead form without breaking down, plagued by powerful and foreign emotions. _What hold did she have over me?_ I asked myself yet again, still no clearer about the answer. I could buy a place nearby for her to live in. I could sneak there in secret and we could be happy just being together. Deep down I knew something like that could never work. One day someone would follow me out of curiosity and my secret would be discovered. The secret I could scarcely believe to be true myself. Was I falling in love with a human? I don't even know if these feelings were love. What was love after all? It had been so long since I had even been in the presence of such affections. Some of the vampires had their mates but that was different. That was normal… accepted. Being in love with a human however, was not. The only way I could make our situation normal was to turn Evie. That was something I could not do. The thought of turning such a warm, kind person into a cold monster like me was inconceivable. She was so young, not older than seventeen, and I could not take the rest of her life away from her and replace it with an existence of bloodlust, brutality and death. If I truly loved her I had to do the one thing that would save her. I had to do the one thing that would allow her to have a normal, happy life… I had to let her go.

Deep in my thoughts I hadn't even realised that I had reached my chambers and that I was standing in the centre of the room. I looked down at my clothes and realised that the grime from the dungeon cell had soiled them and decided to change. I could not afford questions that may lead to Evie being discovered. I tried to find something that wasn't as dark as the life I led but it was futile. Everything in my wardrobe was a dark and cruel shade of black. I could not escape the monster I was and I had to accept that. Grabbing the first thing my hand came to rest on I shrugged another dark, nondescript jacket over my shoulders and left for the throne room knowing I would be needed… it was time for the Volturi to deliver their daily justice as they called it. However, I was beginning to see it for what it was… violent and inescapable tyranny.

As I reached the grand chamber I saw the first of the "criminals" being dragged through the door. His physical age was approximately 25 and his real age wasn't so much older. He was a newborn. I could see from the touchy movements in his limbs and from the way his eyes darted to every icy face in the room. He was petrified and he had reason to be. Aro rose from his seat and walked down to the stairs before him to stand over the newborn. The young vampire may have been near out of his mind with horror but he immediately sensed that he was in the presence of great power and became more subdued. He knew this was the end.

"What is your name?" Aro asked in his soft yet commanding tone, laced with subtle malice.

"Romano," the young one answered, the fear crystal clear in his voice.

"Ah, Romano," Aro muttered, "What is your crime Romano?"

A look of immense pain washed over the Romano's face and I had to check if Jane was not responsible but she was not even in the room.

"I…" Romano choked, "I killed..."

"Haven't we all!" Aro boomed in sickeningly jovial voice as Romano sunk impossibly lower to the floor. Aro was right though… we all were murderers. We were all monsters.

"I killed a woman in the town centre in front a family…" Romano trailed off. "I killed the woman who was once my wife."

I suddenly understood the pain in his face. He had obviously been one of us long enough for his human memories to begin filtering back in fragments. He would have seen the woman and recognised her. He would have felt this insane draw to her and mistaken it for bloodlust as so many had done before him. After he had killed her the memories would have taken on more clarity and he would have realised what he had done. The self hatred evident in his eyes affirmed my conclusion.

"Well you are very lucky," Aro said insincerely. I knew he was anything but lucky to be kneeling before Aro.

"The family has been… shall we say, taken care of." The cruel glint in his bright red irises was evident. I felt myself wince and I had to look away. An entire family had been killed for simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Because they had witnessed something they should not have. What if it had been Evelyn? I knew that if Evelyn was discovered her fate would be the same. I had to get her as far away as possible. I turned back to Aro as he delivered his usual "judgement".

"Unfortunately," Aro went on with a wicked smile, "you have still broken our most important law. You have exposed our kind to the humans and such a crime carries a certain punishment."

As Aro approached Romano eyes took on a glazed look.

"I shall join her then…" he said wistfully.

Aro suddenly let out a merciless laugh. It reverberated against every surface in the room and made it seem as if evil permeated the very air.

"No you won't, young Romano!" he boomed jovially. "You are one of us… soulless and damned. You will not see human her ever again. Enjoy your eternity without her."

With that Aro nodded to Felix and the started leading him out. This was different. He should be dead already.

"You are free to go young one," Aro said, not bothering to hide the malice anymore.

"NO!" Romano screamed realising he was being assigned a punishment far worse than death. He was being sentenced to live for an eternity with his guilt and without his beloved.

"No! Please kill me! Please don't make me live without her !" Romano screamed as he was dragged out of the chamber.

Aro turned and shot Marcus and Cauis a devilish smile and returned to his seat. As I watched him I saw a scene play out that would rival any painful visions Jane could cast upon me.

_I kneeled beside the human body with warm blood still dripping from my lips. I looked down at the one I had just hungrily drained. Those blonde curls looked eerily familiar. I turned the human over to better inspect her face. The beauty I saw within sparked a far off recognition. I was still near mad with bloodlust. I was still regaining control over the monster I had happily unleashed. Suddenly the monster vanished from my consciousness and I was left with a crushing and overwhelming grief…_

"Evie…" I muttered before I could stop myself. Aro turned to me with a quizzical look. I had spoken her name so softly but I knew Aro had heard me. I looked into his eyes and I knew if the situation in my waking nightmare was to become reality I would be in the same position as Romano… racked with guilt and unable to end it. I knew that I would beg Aro for death just as Romano did. To live without her and to know I was the reason the world was missing her beauty made my frozen insides twist in horror. I had to get her away. I had to save her from the inevitable. Turning on my heel I fled to the dungeon before anyone could realise I had left. I had to save Evie. I had to save myself.

* * *

Okay so there it is. I have a plan for this story and I hope you guys don't mind if it deviates from the Twilight books. Oh, and I would love to hear if you guys would like some Evelyn POV's maybe in the form of review rewards : P

Please tell me what you think,

Love yas!s


	8. Harsh Confrontations

Sorry it took so long to update guys but hey, at least I'm updating now and I plan to do so on a much more regular basis : )

For converse junkie, even though you were I tinsey bit rude with your demands, you have a point and I know how bad it is to be left hanging so here ya go.

As I took the last flight of stairs four at a time, the panic from my vision had not completely abandoned me. I could still see her once warm and kind eyes as cold and still as a frozen lake. I could still hear the deafening silence of the world without Evelyn's heartbeat. I would not allow it. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been to think that I could keep her here under the very noses of the most powerful and ruthless vampires in the world. I had been blinded and now the clarity of my vision was painfully vivid. I had nearly handed my Evie to the Volturi. I lived among hundreds of vampires who regularly roamed the halls aimlessly with an eternity to waste. Any one of those vampires could have stumbled upon Evie. The thoughts running through my mind only served to escalate my anxiety but it was nothing compared to what I saw as I cleared the last of the stairs.

My heightened senses only allowed for the scene before me to instill an instant feeling of dread as if I had stepped beneath an icy waterfall. First I saw a figure clad in a floor length black cape and Evie, trying to stand tall and look brave, though the terrified patter of her heart betrayed her. I was too late. I could never get Evie out unnoticed now. I had killed her, just as I had feared I would. The figure had not turned to look at me, obviously too caught up in the prey that was laid out before it. Curiously the caped monster was not poised to strike but rather stood upright and still. It was then I noticed how small the cloaked figure was. It was about the same size as Evelyn despite its menacing presence. The only vampire I knew of in the Volturi that small was…

Suddenly Evie cried out in pain, her attempt at a resilient stance crumpling as she fell to the ground clutching her head. With her eyes screwed up in agony, I felt a sharp pain in my still chest. Her pain was my pain.

"Jane!" I screamed as I covered the distance between us. I ran to the space between my cruel sister and the angel writhing on the floor. It took a fraction of a second for the pain to hit me. I shielded Evie from Jane's view and her merciless power. Somehow I remained standing for I knew that the instant I fell her attack on Evie would resume. As I saw the various visions of Evie lying motionless in bloody positions with vampires standing over her I heard three words spat with more malice than I ever thought possible in my long life among the most monstrous creatures of the night.

"How could you?"

I could tell that Jane was more than angry, she was hurt beyond words. I had betrayed her. The visions of Evie and the knowledge that I had hurt the one who had been right beside me my entire life overwhelmed me and then suddenly the physical pain stopped, only allowing the other pains to filter in with more clarity.

As my consciousness returned I heard the sound of my angel weeping from the floor. No one should ever hear a weeping angel. It is the very sound that destroys all hope. Jane would kill Evie and maybe even me, and I couldn't bring myself to fight back. I couldn't hurt Jane.

"Jane…" I choked, "I'm sorry."

As I opened my eyes I was met with a bright red fire burning furiously in Jane's eyes but behind the infernos was the purest pain. I took a step towards her and gasped as she stepped away. I had hurt her so much she could not bear to be touched by her own brother. I halted my advance and begged her with my eyes and everything I had to listen… to understand.

"Jane, I never meant to hurt you. Please understand that."

"What did you think would happen?" she retorted coldly. "What did you think would happen when you decided to keep a human as a _pet?"_

Despite the love for my sister I felt a fierce protectiveness possess me.

"She is not a pet! Do not insult her so!" I yelled.

"Then what in hell is she?" Jane screamed back. "Why else would you keep a _human_ girl down here?"

The way she spat the word human out as if it was an insult only made my protectiveness more pronounced.

"I LOVE HER!" I screamed back before I even considered the words.

Jane looked as if I had slapped her and I knew instantly that I had said too much. The sudden silence behind me also worried me, what If Evie was not ready to hear those words?

"You fool!" Jane spat, "Aro would kill you both if he found out. _I_ should kill you both!"

The hatred in her eyes made it very clear that she was not merely threatening, she was considering it.

"You are no better than that Edward! His so called love for a filthy human will be the end of him as well."

The realisation that I would not be able to make Jane understand struck me and I decided that my new objective was to get Evie out before she was hurt any more than she was already.

"I am not asking for your permission, Jane." I spoke to Jane in a stoic tone that told her that I was not going to change my mind.

I turned and faced Evie for the first time since Jane attacked her and hearing her weeping had still not prepared me for the vision of the purest and most innocent creature I had ever encountered cowering on the floor. I swept her up in my arms make a silent promise to myself; she was never coming back to this place and neither was I.

"Goodbye Jane," I said, unable to hide the sorrow from my voice. The pain of losing my sister for what might have been forever was unbearable but I had brought Evie into this dark world and I had the duty to protect her from it.

As I strode past my sister toward the stairs she resumed her verbal attack.

"Aro will hunt you down! Alec, he will kill you both!"

I knew she was right, we would have to run from the Volturi forever but that was a sacrifice I was willing to make. As I rounded the corner I heard a shap sob as Jane's anger fell away to reveal only the sorrow fuelling it.

"'I'm sorry, Jane" I whispered and took the stair at full speed toward an uncertain future.

---

As I reached the top of the dungeon stairs I knew it would be difficult to get out unseen. I looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms and set her down on the ground. Her stance was shaky but she could stand.

"Evie, we need to get out of here. Can you walk?

She seemed to look herself over and mentally check her physical state before deciding she was and giving me a sharp nod. Looking into her wide blue eyes I could tell she was terrified. I decided I would have to use that to our advantage even if it meant treating Evie appallingly for the sake of appearances.

"Evie listen to me, we don't have much time. The only way I can think for us to get out of here is if I treat you like one of the Volturi's prisoners. If I drag you down the halls no one will question me. It will look like I'm simply carrying out my _duties_. I understand that you will be scared passing the vampires but you don't need to hide it, okay?

Evie nodded again only looking more agitated and even more terrified.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do," I said softly and sincerely. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." It was the first word Evelyn had spoken and it was shaky and unsure.

We set of again at a quick pace as I listened for the slightest sound that would tell me if a vampire was nearby and it was time to start our act. We only had to cover three corridors to get to the closest exit and as we approached the second last I held the hope that I wouldn't have to treat Evie the way that I knew was necessary if someone found us. It was as we rounded the corner that I heard the soft and quick patter of fine Italian footwear. It was time.

I took hold of Evie's arm as softly as I could while still appearing rough and gave her one last look which she returned with wide eyes. At least she would sell her part of the play. I dragged her around the final corner into view what normal humans may have mistaken for a 30 year old incredibly attractive male model but I knew better. The hungry glean in my eye told me he was in the bottom levels of the Volturi for a reason. He was young and unrefined… and he was thirsty. His attention snapped to Evie the second she came into view which made me want to tear his head of where he stood but I didn't need to give Aro yet another reason to want me dead.

We had to pass the young one in order to get out so I continued dragging Evie ruthlessly without faltering for I knew it was the only thing that could save her now. Each step towards him made me more anxious and I tried desperately to hide all traces of my anxiety. It seemed liked the slowest trek of a corridor I had ever made and I wanted it so desperately to be over. As I caught sight of the doorway and my target what seemed like forever away, I was relieved that I had timed our plight correctly. It was dark out so we could both slip out unnoticed and I would not have to worry about keeping to the shadows in order to not draw attention to myself. All that was left to do was reach the safety of the street. Just three more steps and I would be passing him…two… we were safe now.

Suddenly I felt a hand grab my arm as I drew level with the young one. He had grabbed me on my way past and now he was smiling at me devilishly, revealing the sharp teeth he planned to bury in Evie.

"Where are you taking this one?" he asked hungrily, "I really hope you aren't dumping her in the street. It's such a waste after all"

The way he was simply looking at her made me want to tear his limbs from his body but I resisted those urges and put on the mask of arrogance I had once worn so well as my own face.

"Need I remind you of who I am?" I snarled. "I am an on the orders of the Volturi themselves. What make you think you have any right to intervene?"

The venom in my voice must have been enough to remind him of our status difference and with one lingering look that made all the urges I was holding back surge to the surface again, he continued on his way, and fortunately for him it was with his arms still attached to his torso.

Not wanting to ruin our cover at the last minute, I remained in my twisted character and continued dragging Evie roughly out of the doorway. I knew we were still being closely watched but in the street and out of the oppressive walls of the Voluturi's lair I allowed myself to hope that we may just be able to get out without suspicion. I hoped that Jane did not tell Aro out of spite but I knew that was an idealistic hope at best. I had hurt her, in turn hurting myself. We were so close and now I was leaving her behind. The only solace I was granted was that I was fleeing with Evelyn by my side.

Okay guys so I hope you like it, it was a long time coming. I should have the next chapter up in a week or so. I am also about to start another story but it will be a Bones fanfic. After the disappointing and frustrating occurrences of the 100th episode I have decided to sate my insatiable need for Booth and Brennan together myself and write a story about how it SHOULD have gone after Booth admitted he believed in "giving it a shot". Anyways if you are interested in bones stay tuned for that, if not then stay tuned for the next chapter of an angel among demons : p


	9. La Locanda

I'm really sorry about the delay but I'm back baby! I will be posting more regularly hopefully. I know I've said that before but I really hope to carry through this time.

Also, after reading this chapter could you pretty please review so I know how many readers I have and if it is worth it to continue this story.

Okay here we go,

As we stepped out into the courtyard the sun hit my face and with Evie at my side is was as though I was feeling the sun for the first time in three centuries for it was the sunlight as I remember it. An overwhelming lightness accompanied by comforting warmth. The rays of the sun were exactly the same as Evelyn's presence. She was my light in the darkest of afterlives imaginable.

I looked down beside her as loosened my grip on her arm and allowed my affection to snake its way around her arm through my fingertips. I was still in awe at how strangely human I managed to act around her. The memories of my short human existence had jumped to the forefront of my mind as if Evelyn had called them forth. Habits and mannerisms I had not exhibited in three hundred years were sneaking into my demeanour to my constant surprise. As I turned to Evie is saw she was still as frightened as she had been walking past the newborn and felt terrible for what I had just made her endure and what was to come.

"Evie, I need to get you away from here and that would be faster if I carried you. Is that okay?" I asked timidly.

Still incapacitated with fear she simply nodded vigorously and I wasted no time gently swinging her onto my back and launching into the narrow passages between the tall buildings around us which allowed no sunlight to pass between them not that my appearance would have mattered. I travelled faster than any human eyes could follow. I only hoped it was fast enough so that no vampires could follow.

I knew of a hotel on the other side of Volterra where Jane and I had gone to recover a vampire with abilities Aro showed great interest in. I suppose though that knowing Aro it was little wonder that a Vampire with the ability to kill a vampire with a single touch when he desired would prove wonderfully intriguing. Aro had not counted on him being so very uncontrollable and was forced to kill him but not before he had taken 12 of Aro's guard with him. I was glad that Evelyn was no longer in the terrible place where so many atrocities had occurred. A hell much too tainted for an angel to ever enter.

Within a minute of doubling and tripling back in order to through Demetri of our scent for however briefly, we reached the Hotel La Locanda. I slowly slid Evelyn of my back as we reached the end of the alleyway closest to the Hotel and placed my hands on her cheeks as she slowly gained the courage to open her clenched eyes. Her skin was pale and I was immediately worried that something more serious than fear was going on.

"Evelyn are you okay? You are so pale and unsteady on your feet" I said as she leaned suddenly to the left and I caught her before she could get only slightly off balance.

"I'm… I'm fine" she stuttered as she opened her beautiful blue eyes, "just very motion sick. You run very fast Alec."

Even despite the tiding of the last few minutes I could not prevent a genuine smile that appeared on my face and was glad when Evie reciprocated it, even if it was to a lesser degree due to her nausea.

"Are you ready to go in? I figured we could get you cleaned up and relaxed a little in her while we figure out what to do next." I said, motioning toward the modest hotel.

"Yes please. It would be so nice to have a shower. I probably smell terrible."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Terrible is certainly not how I would describe it."

Evie's smile shone through the darkness of our circumstances with a vibrancy I had never seen.

"You know, that is the first time I have heard you laugh" she said softly.

I realised that I myself had not heard the sound of my own laughter in a very long while. Not true laughter. In fact even with my perfect memory I did not recall a single moment in my afterlife where I had been happy. Evelyn was the happiness I knew I didn't deserve but I was far too selfish to reject it.

"Okay lets go." I said as I lightly touched her arm.

We quickly crossed the street and entered the La Locanda lobby. The clock above the reception told me that it was 6:30pm and darkness would be coming in a few hours which explained the multitude of tourists that crowded the small room. I found myself holding my breath as the close proximity to the crowds began to cloud my conscious thought. Evelyn must have felt me tense beside her and placed a reassuring hand in my own which calmed me enough to maintain control. I would never again let her see the monster inside of me rise to the surface as she had in the first moment we met. As my thoughts returned to me I realised the source of the hold up and why the lobby was fuller than it should have been.

An overweight middle aged man with expensive shoes but appalling tastes was screaming at the young woman behind the reception counter who had apparently been too incompetent to record his booking in their only executive suite and he was apparently of too higher social standing to stay in a room of lesser calibre. It was far more likely from his demeanour that it was he who had been too incompetent to make the booking in the first place and loved an opportunity to flaunt the fact that he was a "An influential member of the Slovenian Legislative Assembly, thank you very much". Apparently his useless status in Italy did not excuse or explain his rudeness or poor tastes.

"Wait here, Evie" I whispered in her ear and made my way to the screaming fat man.

As I neared him I knew I would not be tempted by his scent to end his tired with a flurry of bites and tears. He smelled disgusting even with human blood pulsing through him.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked letting a small amount of the venomous tone I held in the Volturi filter into the seemingly innocent question.

The fat man with a savagely unattractive complexion to match his attire looked down his crooked nose at me with an idiotic superiority he would later regret.

"Get out of it kid! Nobody asked you." He quite literally spat before turning back to the poor receptionist but not before doing a double take at my red eyes which he probably thought were some kind of fashion statement, as the few humans who saw me often assumed. After all there were far odder fashions out there and as someone who had seen each of them pass through the centuries, red eyes barely registered on the top 100 weirdest things I'd seen.

"You go and get the owner right now. You don't know anything you silly girl!" he began screaming at the girl again.

"I think it would be best if you left" I said forcefully allowing the full ferocity of my nature to rise to the surface and the façade of a beautiful innocent looking boy to fade away.

As he turned to presumably tell me to get the hell out myself he looked into my eyes and his primal human instincts screamed danger as he visibly shrunk before me and found himself fleeing before he realised exactly why. Though, he did not manage to flee before I slid his overstuffed pretentious designer wallet from his far too tight pants and hid it in my jacket.

As I turned back to the receptionist and saw the relief on her face which clearly showed that she had not seen the look of pure death I had unleashed on the man I smiled charmingly at her. She was only a two or so years older than I looked and my stance of a world wearied soul made up for those two years.

"Thank so very much for that. I thought he would never stop." She said smoothly with a flirtatious smile. My red eyes barely shook her either. I suppose people were temporarily desensitised from the colour red after seeing it everywhere at the St Marco's Day Festival

"In return I was hoping you may help me with a room" I said in a stoic but civil tone. This girl was obviously taken by my appearance. If only she knew the truth; I was a monster and the still, cold heart I had already belonged to the beautiful blond by the door.

My curt reply had obviously caught her off guard and she took a step back and grabbed a key hanging from the opposite wall.

"Um… y…. you'll be in room 13." She stammered as I immediately grabbed the key being careful not to touch her hand and alert her to the fact I felt hypothermic. I moved quickly to Evelyn and lead her through the corridor to the stairs that lead to the rooms.

As we moved past the many tourists I knew that if Aro tracked us to here he would have no trouble disposing of all them simply to get to Evelyn and me. This hotel would have to be very temporary. Even though I had spent most of my life in the town I knew in that moment one thing with every fibre of my being; we had to leave Italy… soon.

Okay hope you liked it. I apologize if there are any typos… it's very late, I don't have a proof reader and I wanna get this chapter up for you : )

Pretty please with a cherry on top review this chapter.

Thanks.


End file.
